Flavia Guevara
Early Life Flavia Guevara (July 13th 1988) was born in Doherty, San Fierro, the daughter of a small-time gangbanger and a prostitute. From a young age she was exposed to the ghetto way of life and she understood all too soon that the cards dealt to her by life were not a royal flush. Her life continued pretty much as one would expect for a young girl in such an environment, with nothing in particular causing her to stand out. She had a younger brother about seven years younger than her whom she helped looked after, but otherwise life was normal. It all changed when she was fourteen. Coming home from school, she reached home only to find the area around shot to pieces and police all over the area. They took the young Flavia aside and informed her a drive-by had occurred and, after verifying her identity, one of the officers had the unpleasant job of informing Flavia that her parents had both been victims. After the incident, Flavia and her brother Armando were housed in an orphanage which they both eventually ran away from. On the streets at now fifteen, Flavia turned to the prostitution within the local gangs to make money and feed her and Armando. Thus, this was the life for those two, shifting from place-to-place, often with no place at all, whoring herself out to get money while her younger brother was left to wait outside. Eventually at round eighteen, Flavia fell in with one Kasper Hernandez of Sureno set Rifa 13 in Doherty, who went by the idiom 'Nova'. There, although with the same degrading profession, she found stability without beatings and without having to move from place to place. She finally earned enough to rent a low-level apartment in Doherty and house her brother. Life continued like this for some time, with Flavia briefly taking a suspended sentence for assault and battery in her twenty's. By the time she was twenty-five, she'd fallen in firmly with the Sureno Rifa 13 set and was a well-known local. Armando too was now of age at eighteen and had been taking part in illicit activities under Nova's wing for a number of years. A date with fame As the gang expanded and settled to a comfortable relationship with all other illegal groups in San Fierro, Flavia was fated to meet famous NBC star Tyrone Westbrook. They briefly dated, causing some embarrising scandal for him due to Flavia's profession, before he fell off the rader due to his set, the Crips, falling to their own infighting. It was the first time Flavia had properly dated in a number of years and it set something off inside her, a desire to be happy with someone. She never particularly enjoyed her work, but it had been a fact of life and she always sought to earn enough to leave it behind, but it slipped from her grasp every time. Now a fire set off inside her and Flavia knew she had to escape it. She had to get a proper job, although difficult with a criminal record and no education, and become self-reliant. The idea of being a charity case edged away at her pride and she refused any form of charity on principle. So began her desire, thus she started helping the Surenos in their dealing operations to earn a little extra on the side; stashing away tid-bit after tid-bit to earn enough to pay off Nova and be free. Because in reality, she was a slave and she had to buy her own freedom les she wanted to meet a bullet to the skull. Freedom comes at a price Recently, she and Cesar Avarisque began dating. With his help, Flavia managed to scrape together enough to pay Nova her debt and leave the life of a prostitute behind her. Keeping with her proud self-reliant tradition, Flavia swore to pay back Cesar every sent, but through working at the bar named after his sister, "Chloe's." Unfortunately, not long after this her 'adopted' daughter Kayla was going through serious depression and drug abuse. After a number of weeks battling the issues, Flavia awoke in the night to a creaking sound, only to find Kayla hanging from the rafters. Suicide. The shocking act lead to Flavia herself developing depression and was proscribed anti-depressents to numb the pain. To make a bad situation worse, Cesar was called away to Liberty City in an emergency yet again, leaving Flavia on her own to deal with the situation. Yet more bad news came pouring in when a man whom had been trying to date Flavia informed her that Cesar had apparently been shot en-route to his destination. In response, Flavia upped her daily dose of pills, causing her emotions to numb whenever she was dosed. With her daughter dead, her boyfriend potentially gone to join her, and two angry, abusive men after her, what chance did she have in life....? Deus Ex Machina A damn, fucking good one as it turns out. Out of the blue, Cesar returned home from his trip alive and well. It turned out Jimmy had been lying in order to get with Flavia, and as soon as news of his return reached Ganton, Jimmy hit legs and cut all ties with Flavia, freeing her from his abuse. In a similar fashion, Brooks dropped off the radar for familial reasons, allowing Flavia to get the emotional support she so desperately needed and free herself from the pills. Category:Character